Club Penguin sports mix
Club Penguin sports mix is based on Mario Sports Mix,Play Dodgeball,Vollyball,Hockey and Basketball with your favroite cp characters.See Club Penguin sports mix/images too! Types *All Around,All stats are close *Speedy:Is fast *Powerful:Is powerful *Magic:Can make ball spin,has some speed. Modes *Sport(choose Basketball,Vollyball,Dodgeball or Hockey then chose tournament,How to play or Exablintion *Sports mix(unlocked for winning all Sports cups,Everyone you unlocked is playible here) *Records(see records) *Minigames(Play Sport themed Minigames!) *Wifi(Play with people around the world! Characters Dry bones is the only thrid party character to be playible at the start *Mr Cow2 Powerful(special move:Robo burst,Mr Cow2 turns into a robot and shoots 4 balls,Each can hurt enemies or shoot goals) *Rookie.Type: Speedy(Special Move:Super Spin:Rookie spins round and round to cause a tornado,The ball then gets shot.) *Cadence,Type:Magic(Special Move:Music Burst:Shoots Music Notes to make poor victum foes dance when Cadence shoots the shot) *Alex,Type:All Around(Special Move:Book-erang:Throws books on the ground then shoots the ball) *Dry Bones,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Eltro Ball:Shoots 3 fake eltro balls to shock foes then shoots the real ball) *Gary,Type:Magic(Special Move:Robot Lure:Uses machine to bring foes to the front then Gary shoots the ball) *Peng Waqas,Type:Speedy(Special Move:Super Trap,Puts eather foes or the basket/goal under a barrier so foes cant get out/try to get the ball) *Hone783,Type:All Around(Special Move:Rainbow!Hone shoots two rainbows,one with the ball and one without.) *Rory,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Dust Bomb,Shoots a jackhammer that makes a dust colud then Rory takes the shot) *Herbert,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Freeze ray,(trys to)Freeze foes then Herbert shoots the ball) *Aunt Arctic,type:Magic(Special Move:Director shots:Turns into the director,shoots a bomb then shoots the ball as the bomb blows up. *Bob,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Sneak up:Teliports to a random spot on the other side of the court then shoots the ball) *Okia(Penguin Form)type:Magic(Special Move:Dragon rage:Breathes Fire as a dragont then shoots the ball) *Mii.Type:All Around(Special Move:Star Shoot:Jumps up with stars around then shoots the ball) Unlockables The Unlockables are all 3-party characters,^=that they are fought in the starcup starship or other *Perry the pladiplus^:Type:Speedy(Special Move:Grappling shot:Perry shoots a Grappling Hook with a fake ball on it for a fake out then shoots the real ball)Unlcked by Defeating Star road 3 times or beating him in the special road of Robo cup.(Special Color:Red, Unlocked for playing as perry 40 times or defeating star road 6 times) *Dino-Rang,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Boomrang spin:Dino-Rang shoots a Boomrang to hit foes then shoots the ball.)Unlocked by playing 30 matches *Dipper^,Type:All Around(Special Move:Chain ball burst:Dipper swings his Spike ball to hit the ground then shoots the ball)Unlocked for ALL sports when defeating star road once in any sports mode.(Special Color:Dark Dipper,Unlocked for playing as Dipper 40 times or defeating the star road 7 times) *Fang-Sui,Type:Magic(Special Move:Posion burst:Fang-Sui spits out posion to slow down Foe's speed for abit then shoots the ball)Unlocked by playing 60 matches.(Special Color:Spitta,Unlocked by playing as Fang-Sui 40 times.) *Herobrine^,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Wither S summon:Summons Wither skelitions to fight foes while Herobrine shoots to ball.)Unlocked for defeating star road 2 times or beating him on the special road of Rock cup.(Special Color:Steve,Unlocked by playing as Herobrine 40 times) *Pikachu,Type:Speedy(Special Move:Shock:Shoots enemies with Lightning to shrink foes while Pikachu shoots the shot.)Unlocked for playing 90 matches(Special Color:Raichu,Unlocked by playing as Pikachu 40 times) *Quilava^,Type:Powerful(Special Move:Blast Burn:Covers the enemy's side of the field with lava making the enemies unable to move from the burns.) Unlocked for playing as Mr Cow2 90 times (Special Color:Shiny Quilava,Unlocked by winning 40 matches with Mr Cow2 and Quilava as your team) *Croconaw^,Type:Speedy(Special Move:Torrent:Floods the enemy's side of the field making it harder to move.) Unlocked for playing as Rookie 90 times(Special Color:Shiny Croconaw,Unlocked by winning 40 matches with Rookie and Croconaw as your team. *Bayleef^,Type:Magic(Special Move:Vine Whip:Wraps vines around the opponents making them slower.) Unlocked or playing as Cadence 90 times (Special Color:Shiny Bayleef,Unlocked by winning 40 matches with Cadence and Bayleef as your team. *Kai,Type:All Around(Special Move:Mega volcano:A volcano shows up to burst up lava while kai takes the shot,its one of the only 3 special Moves to contuine after the shot)Unlocked for playing as Peng Waqas 90 times.(Special Color:Kendo,Unlocked for winning 40 matches with Kai and Peng Waqas as your team) *Kirby,Type:Speedy(Special Move:Food burp:Burps up food to hit foes then shoots a shot)Unlocked for playing as Alex 90 times(Special Color:Blue,Unlocked for winning 40 matches with Kirby and Alex as your team.) Vollyball Stages *Rock Cup, First Match:Rookie arena.Secound Match:Cadence The Agent,Epf HQ.Final Match:Thrid Party,Dark cavren. *Robo Cup First Match:Mr Cow2's Cadence fan club .Secound match:Stick Satuation,Sticky wall.Thrid Match:Penguin smash super brawl(part 5),Dragon Rage(Okia dragon is firing fireballs during the match and Mr Cow2 dragon can be a playable character to temporarily stop Okia.) *Star cup First match:Penguin Falls:Go2die shop(After 1 peroid is done the ghosts come out to attack).The fourtone Cookie:The cansino(Get a bingo to get a extra point!)Final Match:Thrid party,Starship Third Party Cup *First Match:Rollercoaster, The Coolest Coaster Ever! (You can ride the rollercoaster from the phineas and ferb-club penguin crossover! how cool is that?)Second Match:Club Wars:Episode III, Exoburger's belly.Third Match:Pokemon League, Quilava, Croconaw, and Bayleef boss battle! Dodgeball Stages *Rock cup *Robo cup *Star cup First Match:Sing or death,The stage(Sometimes players will get sent off court for abit).2nd Match:Fan fiction,Cadence's house(Aviod the swords to dodge damage).Final Match:Starship *Thrid party cup First Match:Teenage Mutant Ninja Penguins, Craab lair (Avoid the Crabbs!) Second Match:Help Needed!, The Krusty Penguin Kitchen.Third Match:Dark Nebula's treasure chest, Dark Nebula Boss battle. Music *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAOcnBotDmI%7C For the Great devorieor Boss battle(Unlocked after beating all 4 star cups in normal or hard mode,unlock sports mix for beating it * Starship's theme Category:Video games